


A Delicate Childhood

by EuterpesChild



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender headcanons, Headcanon, Intersex Ginny Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Mixed Harry Potter, Nonbinary Harry Potter, POC Harry Potter, Supportive Mom Molly Weasley, Trans Boy Ron Weasley, Trans Girl Hermione Granger, Trans Girl Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/EuterpesChild
Summary: No one ever said Harry Potter was cis.[An exploration of canon-compliant gender options.]





	

Molly isn’t quite sure how to deal with Ron when he’s born. He’s “a girl one”, as the midwife so eloquently puts it, and Molly’s never had “a girl one” before. She dresses him in the most androgynous baby clothes she can find, not having money to go buy baby pinafores or whatever it is “girl ones” wear, and hopes that’ll do. When Ron is 6 and cheerily announces that “I’m a boy, Mama!” Molly breathes a sigh of relief that the hand-me-downs will work for at least a while longer.

 

By the time Ginny is old enough to know what gender is and to know that she can choose whatever gender she wants (the midwife had looked a bit flummoxed at her birth and so Molly and Arthur just sort of called her “the baby” for years), there are fewer mouths in the house, and so Molly is able to buy bright floral fabrics and make a couple of frillier smocks for her growing-up years.

 

The Dursleys have many reasons to be confused by and angry at Harry, not least because he refuses to look like “a normal boy”. He insists on growing his hair long, and somehow no haircut can shorten his hair past ponytail length. Occasionally Harry is grateful that Dudley’s clothes are so loose, because then he can pretend he’s hiding softer parts than his twig-like elbows and scrawny chest.

 

Hermione is…a conundrum to her parents. She’s not exposed to other possibilities until age 9, when she finds a word that explains her perfectly, and her parents are…less agreeable. A bushy Afro and lumpy pastel sweaters are a compromise they eventually agree on.

 

Xenophilius didn’t believe in gender, so Luna was raised in free-flowing garments and no concept of social norms or pronouns. When she met other children, she told him that she was a girl, but that changed nothing for him. It didn’t change much for her either, but it made it easier for the people around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Hermione walked cautiously up the stairs to the Gryffindor girls’ room for the first time. When it didn’t send her sliding back as it had Seamus before her, she shrieked with delight and practically flew the rest of the way up. Her afro slowly became curlier over the course of that year, and she was able to transform some of her trousers into skirts.

 

Harry was thankful for the roominess of wizards’ robes, and for no one looking at him funny when he twisted his hair into a bun, or swiped some of Hermione’s blush over his coffee skin. (They were almost the same shade, and she didn’t mind.) Lavender even let him borrow some of her lipstick at Easter.

 

Ron was pleased to be held to the same standard as his older brothers, and no one questioned his right as a Weasley boy. He had finally outgrown his older brothers’ hand-me-down clothes, but apparently not their sense of style.

 

Ginny and Luna found kindred spirits in each other in more ways than one. They shared clothes, jewelry, and secrets, and protected each other from some of their less kind peers. They admired Hermione as one of their own, though a bit older, but were a duo inseparable from the moment they met.

 

All found themselves at Hogwarts, and found each other at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write HP fic I just emulate Tumblr headcanon posts.  
> Also if anyone has a list of ways to end stories that would be great?????


End file.
